The Cold Present
by Pokemance
Summary: contains pokephilia
1. I finally found you

I've been here in Melemele for 3 days, I am aspiring to be a trainer and as so I picked Alola to be my first region as a trainer due to the fact that they have trials instead of gyms, I am at route 3 I was suppost to catch my starter with a ultraball I bought, but the spearow's and mankey's have forced me to take shelter in a little patch of grass by sea and they don't let me go back, it has turned night and they still block my path, I lay down on the grass,"seems like I'm going to sleep here..." I say as the wing howls "...so… cold-d" I conclude, having nothing but a thin blanket to cover myself with I curl in a ball.

Then I got the urge to pee, I look around and see that the only place that I could pee was from the cliff to the sea, I had no other way so I pee to the sea, I grab a small tissue and use it to clean off my dick and go back under the blanket, some time passes, something seemed to crawl under the sheets, between my legs.

I was laying on my back, I peek under the sheets to see if I could scare of the Pokemon that was, most likely doing this…

I now stare at a Delibird, the Delibird giggles and starts to play with my pants, must be the shiny button and zipper that caught the Pokemon's attention as so I let it continue to play with my pants since it couldn't rip the button nor the zipper out of my pants and that the Pokemon's body heat was warming me up to, I hear the zipper open up, then I feel something rubbing my boxers on top of my dick then stops, I peek again under the sheets, as I pull up the sheets Delibird undoes my pants button as spreads the two sides apart opening the rest of the zipper I stare at the Pokemon, the Pokemon looks at me and starts to rub my boxers, I swallow dry, after a few seconds my dick became hard, my tip made through opening of my boxers that was hold close with a button.

My dick erected and Delibird there staring at it, Delibird's eyes were shining it's cheeks now pinkish, it pushes my foreskin back, I throw the blanket to my side, I was sweating, Delibird rested it's paws on the sides of my dick, it's mouth over my tip it let out saliva on to it, with it's paws it covered my dick fully with the saliva that made easier for Delibird to rub my bare dick without much friction.

Delibird looks at me, it's cheeks now red it starts so stroke my dick up and down occasionally sucking on my tip with it's beak, Delibird must've feel my dick twitching as now it sucks harder on my dick, I stop cumming, Delibird opens it's mouth revealing my seed inside, then swallows it and licks it's beak.

Waiting to see what it does next I stare at the Pokemon which now sits on my legs and grabs my dick up to it's lower parts, I grab my dick and as Delibird notices me grabbing it the Pokemon grabs it's lower feathers and spreads them apart revealing a swollen wet pussy, never did I feel this relived for something in my life, as I had frozen in my thoughts Delibird now throws herself on to my chest, I snap back to reality, I let go of my dick and grab her butt cheeks, she sits up on my crotch holding my dick between her labia, she stares at me, I reach for my bag and grab my ultraball, Delibird smiles, she licks the pokeball before the pokeball registers her as mine, I grab my pokedex and ask to Delibird "can I call you Holly?" the Pokemon nodded.

The sun now raising I put Holly on the floor on my right and get my pants close, Holly sighs, I pack up the blanket but pull out ice beam TM and teach it to Delibird, as she seemed a bit down I pick her up and put her on my lap, she blushes, as we got to the road hordes of spearows swarmed us, I just see Holly use ice beam on them before they all faint.

I soon brought Holly to my house, I inherited it from an uncle, the place didn't have furniture besides the kitchen stuff and a bed, Holly had fun exploring the house, I could only feel empathy towards her as she now rests on my bed asleep, I didn't sleep the night before to so I grab her, which woke her up and cover us with the sheets.

I'm hugging her from behind, she with her legs manages to make my dick bare, I smile and say to her "you sure like my dick..." I stuff it between her legs "...then you should start to make you...you are already wet?", her pussy was already swollen too, I start to rub my penis between her labia, she puts her hands in front of her crotch, every time thrust my dick forward it hits her hands, then as I thrust forward again she moves forward a bit and pressures the bottom of my shaft, my dick went inside her, her walls were tight and they were soft, I put one of my hands on her feathered belly and the other on the shoulder that was buried on the bed then I do a hard hump so that my shaft was held completely inside of her love tunnel, she came, her cum spat to my crouch, her breathing now slower she falls asleep, I don't remove my dick from her pussy.


	2. Family Memories

I woke up, a very pleasant feel came from my chest, I was being snuggled with, I opened my eyes only to have my lips separated by a tongue, " you sure are happy today" I said while grabbing her buttcheeks.

Both of us were really tired when we got home, Holly was looking at me with begging eyes, she had sat on my lap however now I was on top, she pussy pulsating around my tongue as it got deeper in her, only moans came out of her beak, however she pushed me away, "what's wrong?" I asked, she was crying, her pussy dripping my saliva, I sat on the bed and said "I'm sorry, I hurt you didn't I", as I prepared to get up she put a wing on my lap.

I was shocked, she was not only kissing me but she moved into my lap again, my tip probing her pussy, as she broke the kiss she said "I-I want to be the one pleasuring you… not just to show you how grateful I am with your roof over my head, the food in my stomach…but…*looks at me with tears in her eyes*…because I finally found you!" I only replied with "what?", she continued "once I was a little delibird, just a cub, you came to this island with your parents, being really weak I got hurt by some ratatas, had my wing broken, but you found me, you got me to your house and nourished me back to full health, we were close friends that summer", I had no memory of any of that, don't ever remember coming to this region let alone this island.

"You are the reason I learned to talk, the being I so much dreamed about" she said as she planted another kiss on my lips, there was certainly passion on that kiss however I broke it, " I'm not the guy you are looking for, I never been here before…" I said before she interrupted "you are, we both have been here before, on this bed… *blushes* together, we used to make a tent here with the sheets, you read me stories, in the second summer we spent together, you even carved our names on the tree outside,… this is were you gave me my first kiss, then you never came back…", "sorry…I have no memories of you".

She ran you of the house in tears, I felt a pain in my gut, I couldn't lie to her, the passion in her acts had been misplaced.

I got outside, daylight covered the horizon, just in front of the backyards pool was a tree, an old one, I inspected it closer, "you even carved our names on the tree outside…" I remembered when I put my hand over my name carved into the tree it said "Lucas + Delibird" surrounded with a heart, tears started to flow out of my eyes as I look up, "I'm- I'm sorry Holly, I didn't remember" I said as she looked down into my eyes from the branch.

"DID IT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" She screamed with rage, "I'm sorry!" I responded, she realized I was crying, she jumped into my lap, "please don't cry…" she said before planting a kiss on my lips, my hands hold her hips closer to my chest, she starts to pet my neck, her legs spread open, she broke the kiss and whispered in my ear "take me" and bit my ear, I look around and see a Neighbor that was watering a puddle of water inside a vase, " lets take it inside…".

My pants soaked, holly was really filled with lust, the mere sight of my dick made her cum, "its just for you holly" I said, we both laid on the floor, we played with each other, she jerked my dick up and down while I fingered her, she then got on top of me, as she sit on my crouch my dick went inside her, her body shaking, her hands on my torso, "I-I-I'm cumming!".

Her body now resting on my torso, I start to hump, her wet and tight pussy, not only was really trying to pleasure me to its fullest, but felt amazing as well.

She finally recovered from her orgasm and really started to ride me, taking me to the very brim, "Cum inside, please cum inside of me, let me have it inside until the very end…", and so it was as I started to fill her with my seed, moments later my dick was out, flaccid, my lower abdomen covered with a pool of cum, holly still dumping the excess cum that impregnated her


End file.
